


Picked The Wrong Day

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Begging, Ficlet, M/M, Offering Sexual Favours, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Jeremy Downs, a young boy with a murdering habit like Dexter, managed to escape the first time he came into contact with our deadly protagonist. When a warrant is put out for his arrest, Dexter realises he has been foolish in letting him go - he could tell the police everything. When he attempts to track Jeremy down, he discovers that he sells sexual favours to random men in a nearby park. In the episode 'Circle of Friends', Jeremy is caught by the police. In this ficlet, Dexter reaches him first, with the intention of killing him. But Jeremy 'begs' for his life. Set during Season One.





	Picked The Wrong Day

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the 'hidden' prompt at the 'serial_drabbles' community.

"Just keep walking," he said as he pursued the boy through Flamingo Park - a notorious hotspot for the gay and promiscuous. He wasn't sure he approved of such activity, but at least he'd found his youth-killer offering such services here. "You're being followed..." he told him. But not _this_ time, though. Dexter knew Doakes' policing style with accurate, pinpoint precision - bull-headed. Once he'd dashed past them, he wouldn't be coming back - leaving the hooded, shaded stranger to usher the pair of them behind the bushes.

"You didn't have to send the cops!" Jeremy Downs hissed, hurriedly assuming his duty and falling to his knees. "I'll do whatever you want, man." He _obviously_ had Dex confused with somebody _else_. Softly, quickly, he kissed his inner thighs, and then moved onto gently sucking his penis through the rough, rustling fabric of running pants. How _refreshing_ \- two people with next-to-no sexual feeling trying to get each other off - in a picnic area, no less. And _yet_ \- the mutual understanding of their desire to _maim_ and _kill_ \- gave this experience a slight edge over _anything_ he'd ever done with Rita. There was a minor stirring of the senses, but it didn't last long - he needed _more_.  
  
Dexter was becoming thoroughly disentranced with this now, for his kicks were only gained from a high which was unattainable from mere mortals. He hated the sort of scum hanging around these sorts of places and he was finding it distracting. Their 'here's money and we'll speak no more' attitude was enough to turn his stomach. He began to feel queasy but, somehow the anger of his thoughts, and his desire to pick off these horrible men and slaughter them was seeing his cock begin to swell. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill this boy anymore, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to screw him either. "Better leave this alone," he thought.

He stamped down with his leg and shook Jeremy off, casting him aside to fend for himself amongst the hunting pack of wolves known as the police, "Get off of me!"

Downs spun onto his right side, and then onto his belly as if swimming in a trough of panic and indecision. Clutching his head, he violently pushed himself down into the dirt, his frightened face now level with piss-stained grass and weeds, dandelions and the ironic sight of several clovers - but not _one_ four leaf. What to do? Fight or flee? He cowered beneath the jagged outline of Dex's raised hand. Until there was only a single thing _left_ to say. "Please don't kill me," he whined, and Dexter's dick hardened at the sound.

'Too late,' said the brutally honest expression on the forensic specialist's face. Jeremy had _already_ blown his biggest chance. But if he's lucky, and promises to behave himself today, Dexter might just let him _blow_ it all over again.


End file.
